


Leaving Privet Drive

by vivaforever597



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall trusts Dumbledore implicitly. But even she must sometimes question his judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Privet Drive

Two figures stood at the end of Privet Drive, staring down the road at house number four. The one with a tall hat shook its head and turned to its companion.

"Really, Albus," she chided in a mild Scottish brogue, "are you sure this is in the child's best interests? To leave him with these Muggles... Not any Muggles, but  _these_!"

"It is the only way, Minerva," Albus replied evenly.

Minerva huffed. "Putting the child in the care of this pair - do you realise what kind of people they are, Albus?" she continued, the hair on her neck beginning to rise as if she were a cat. "The husband is the most boring sort of Muggle. He wouldn't believe in us if we transfigured before his eyes! And the wife... Well, she was hardly a loving sister to Lily. I don't see why the boy ought to be subjected to her."

Albus blinked slowly and smiled wanly, with the air of someone explaining a difficult subject to a particularly curious, and stubborn, child. "But the point is that she was a sister to Lily, Minerva. That is what allows the magic to hold. It is the best way."

Minerva shook her head doubtfully. "For him, Albus? Or for you?"


End file.
